This project is designed to prepare a GMP quality investigational HIV vaccine and cytokine adjuvant and complete the preclinical and laboratory studies needed to begin a clinical trial. Healthy, HIV-uninfected volunteers are enrolling in a double-blind, placebo-controlled Phase I study which will evaluate the safety and immunogenicity of a DNA plasmid HIV vaccine administered either concomitantly with the plasmid cytokine adjuvant or sequentially with adjuvant given two days after the vaccine.